Be Mine
by k00ks
Summary: Future Fic! Adam has finally finished his transition. But now he's in between two ladies, both of whom he has a history with.  Badam and Fadam!
1. Chapter 1: The Last

**A/N: **Hey! I'm just starting out with writing fan fics. Please review and constructive criticism is much appreciated!

This chapter is pretty short, but I have 7 chapters already written up, just want to see if this story is wanted. Reviews=BOOYA

**UPDATE**: Changed my pen name to k00ks for a couple of reasons. anyways, that is all! enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Degrassi.

**Chapter 1: The Last**

Adam's POV:

So today is the day. I've been dreaming of this moment for... heck I can't even remember anymore. Today is the last surgery for me to complete my transformation. But even fantasizes didn't live up to what was happening. I'm getting rolled down the hallway, led by a cute nurse who, I can tell, has a thing for me. Let's just say, she checks up on me more than normal. But what really makes this day that much better? Fiona Coyne is holding onto my hand. I can feel her nerves build strong and stronger as we get closer to the operating room. You'd think that after the first operation she'd get used to it. Obviously not. But hey, I'm not complaining. The first time when I had chest surgery, when I was 19, I hated the look on her face. I was so close to postponing the surgery just because I couldn't stand to see her so worried. Now I look at her face, and imagine, hope, that the same look she gave me back in high school will reappear again when I'm done my transition. The look she gave me for a whole year. See after she had graduated, we both decided it would be better to just end it then and there. I couldn't stand not seeing her for a day, never mind months at a time. I wanted us to work, but sometimes, not everything can be a fairytale. She moved back to New York and I stayed in Toronto. Don't ask me why I called my ex-girlfriend to hold my hand before my surgery, it just felt right. It was probably because when we were together, we had talked about it on several occasions, and she was 100% supportive. She's flown up here for my surgeries ever since. God do I miss her.

The nurse stopped and knocked me out of my trance, "It'll just be a few minutes, they're just getting set up then they'll roll you in." The nurse smiles at me, winks and put a hand on my arm. "See you later".

I smile as the nurse walks away and I catch a glimpse of Fiona making a gagging face and sticking her tongue out.

"Nice face Fi."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: It Feels Good

A/N: I thought my chapter's were longer but turns out they aren't! Therefore I'll put up both chapter's 2 and 3 right now. Cause if you're like me and read a dozen Fadam fan fics, it starts to get confusing between ones you've just read and ones that just got updated after weeks.

Thank you for the reviews! They really do make my day :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

**Chapter 2: It Feel's Good**

Fiona's POV

"You sure you've got everything Adam?" I glance around the room scanning it for Adam's things.

"Yep, we're good Fi." He smiles and we met each other's eyes. He hasn't shaved and has a stubble growing. Then I think about it, Adam's not cute anymore, no, he's HOT. I hear a knock on the door and turn around, it's that nurse that keeps flirting with Adam every chance she get's.

"Time to go home hmm Mr. Torres?" Wow, this chick never misses an opportunity...

"Why yes is."

"Well, seeing as you're not a patient anymore..." The nurse starts walking closer to Adam, with a ripped piece of paper in hand. "I think it's safe to say that I can call you Adam now, and that we should have some real alone time. Call me when you're feeling up to it," she winks and slips the paper in Adam's shirt pocket.

"Heh, uhm yea for sure, I'll see you then." He smiles while she walks out the door. Why am I feeling like this? I mean it's been 6 years already! I shouldn't feel jealous, dammit Torres...

"You ready to go Fi?"

"Right, yes, let's go."

We walk out to the taxi and climb into the back seat as the taxi driver loads Adam's bag's in the trunk.

"Hey, thanks for being here Fi, for everything, means a lot." He takes my hand and squeezes it.

"As long as you pay for my plane ticket back" I joke. He lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around my neck.

"OR, we can order take out back at your place and I'll pay the delivery guy. Deal?" He smiles a huge 'kid' smile and opens his hand that's around my shoulder, obviously waiting for a high-five.

I sigh. "Fine." I slap his waiting hand.

"Booya!" Adam shouts and retreats his arm from my shoulder. Oh how I wish he didn't. I roll my eyes while smiling and tell the taxi driver to drive to the condo.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Movie Scenes

A/N: Okay so I thought I should just give a quick time line of Adam's surgeries in this story.

At 19 Adam got Chest Surgery.

Now he's 22 and just got a hysterectomy and Metoidioplasty at the same time.

I'm sorry if this is confusing some of you, I actually confused myself. I'm using areal FTM's time line as a guideline to Adam's just because I don't really know what happens. But now I understand the basics.

Anyways!

**Chapter 3: Awkward Movie Scenes**

Adam's POV

The taxi started to pull out of the curb and I couldn't help but smile. Even if me and Fiona didn't work as a couple, our friendship is strong, and I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not. But I mean, if Fiona wanted to do the friend's with benefit's thing, heck I'd be fineee with that too.

I turn my head and stare at her. She's staring outside the window as snowflakes fall from the sky. She loves the snow. You would think that a high class lady like her would hate it, but Fiona was different.

I decide that's what I love most about Fiona, she likes to let loose. All I can say now, is that I hope the snow stay's long enough till I get out of my recovery phase. It's been too long since Fiona and I had a snowball fight.

Fiona's POV

I can feel his gaze on me. Could he be thinking about us? Cause I sure am. Sometimes I wonder, what could have been if Adam and I stayed together. We would have been together for 6 years now. Everyday I still yearn for his touch, his smile and just everything about him. Could Adam be the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with? Granted he's only 22 and I'm only 23. I feel like despite dating other guy's since Adam and I broke up, nothing has ever compared, not even come close, to what Adam made me feel. He was fun yet he could be serious when he needed to be, he was funny, caring. He made me feel like I was on top of the world. I'm 99% sure now, that if I hadn't moved, we would still be together. I hate regrets.

I hear the cab come to a stop and climb out. The taxi driver is nice enough to help carry Adam's bags up the stairs and I tip him extra. The driver tips his hat at me and says

"Anything for a pretty lady like yourself," then smiles and leaves.

"Wow, how do you do it Fi. Being pretty must be a tough life." Adam jokes. I grab the keys out of my purse and stick it in the door.

"It takes years of practice to perfect it you know." I wink and open the condo door and drag everything in while Adam attempts to help. "I've got this, you need to rest. I mean you did just come out from the hospital. Wouldn't want to damage your new equipment would you?"

"True, you should help me shower later than too Fi!" He let out a small chuckle and sits on the couch.

"Hey, what happened to our deal in the cab big guy!" Adam lets out a groan and drags himself off the couch as I walk over to the kitchen trying to find a take-out menu. He wraps his arm around my neck and asks me,

"What do we need the menu for; we order the same thing all the time! And I have their number on my speed dial in my phone." He whips out his phone before I can say another word and calls our favourite Greek restaurant. I can't help but smile when he order's my favourite meal, I'm surprised he still remembers. I walk over to the couch and click on the TV. Adam finishes ordering and walks over to the couch and sits beside me.

We both get absorbed into the movie for a good half hour till the take-out comes. Adam gets up and answers the door and pay's the delivery guy as fast as he could, probably paying him a 30% tip and jumps back on the couch and hands me the food. Then a half way into the movie I could feel the sexual tension starting up between the characters. Could someone just blink AWKWARD on a sign right about now?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: No Regrets

A/N: I'm switching to past tense from now on, not because it's in the past, just because I realized my brain likes to work in the past and it helps me write faster than writing in the present time.

I decided to post up another chapter, just cause I'm so excited that people like the story :) So here you go!

PS. Things get more heated in this chapter. Nothing M rated, but just not as 'clean'.

**Chapter 4: No Regrets**

Adam's POV

I see Fiona uncomfortably squirming in her seat while the two characters made out on the screen. I wanted to just grab her and kiss her, but what if it ruined everything? Maybe she had someone else? Who knows, we never discussed other relationships with each other; and part of me was glad. After we broke up, I went on this long dating phase where I tried to hide my sadness of Fiona and I breaking up by going out with as many girls as possible to get my mind off her. But her lips, smile, curls in her hair… I couldn't do it. I couldn't take it anymore. The suspense was killing me. I wanted to live my life with no regrets. _Here goes nothing…_

"Uh… Fi?" I seemed to have caught her off-guard. She jumped when I said her name.

"Huh?"

"Are you… you know…. Like… uhm how do I put this…"

"Adam…"

"Are you dating anybody?" I spat out and instantly felt my stomach turn and my brain about to shut off when I heard her response.

"No…"_Hall-a-fucking-lu-yah_

"Oh." I guess you could say I was on TOP of the world. I felt all my confidence attack my body as I leaned over and paused, centimeters from Fiona's lips. Her eyes were closed and I could hear her short breaths and was overwhelmed by how good she smelled. I closed the distance between us and kissed her. Then the kiss became several and the next thing I knew I was on top of her, kissing her as if it was our last goodbye. She ran her hands up my back under my shirt before running them through my hair. Both my hands were busy keeping me from crushing her but how I wished I could feel her curves. She started to unbutton my shirt and her hand went down to my abs. I could feel her kiss deepen ever more. Yep. She likes my abs.

"Working…out… I see" Fiona said, pausing between each kiss. I pulled my head back and smiled.

"I had some inspiration." She closed the distance between us again.

"And what would that be?" I parted lips with her and looked at her in the eyes.

"Basically; you and this moment right here." I grinned and put all my weight on my knees as I pulled myself up. Fiona looked confused for a moment. I unbuttoned the rest of the buttons that were left and slid my shirt off. Lust filled Fiona's eyes and she looked like she was at a loss for words.

"Oh. My. God."

I smiled a huge smile. Fiona had never seen my bare skin before. Even when we were intimate, I always wanted my binder on at all times. And I'm guessing that the day's at the gym made the unveiling just that much better.

TBC

A/N: So some of you may be wondering when Bianca comes into play with the story. It's coming up in the next chapter! So stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5: Mood Killer's

**A/N: **Finally some Badam :)

**Chapter 5: Mood Killer's**

Adam's POV

Fiona pushed me so I was lying on my back as she climbed on top of me, trying hard not to sit on my groin area that was still tender. She crashed her lips against mine. Our tongues intertwined as I ran my hands up and down her curves. _She is perfect._ My phone started ringing.

"Let it go to voicemail baby" I agreed and continued to kiss the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.I was about to pull her shirt over her head when my cellphone started ringing again. We both stopped, mid-kiss. Mood killer.

"Hold onto that thought Princess." I invaded my pocket, and rummaged out my cell phone from underneath her.

"Hello?"

"About time you picked up!" It was Bianca.

"Who is it?" Fiona whispered.

"Hey, uhm Bianca." Fiona frowned at me. I hadn't told her that two years after we had broken up I had bumped into Bianca at a coffee shop and that we'd kept in contact ever since. And by contact I meant we were best friends. With benefits. I don't even remember why we even started talking. But it was obvious Bianca and I had a connection back in high school, and after we saw each other the fire just got started again. Of course I hadn't forgotten what Bianca did to me, but it was years ago, in high school. We were older now. More mature. At least, we think we were. But Bianca apologized and I forgave her a week later after pondering. Honestly, I don't regret it either.

"Don't tell me your mid-way with a girl Adam. Whatever ar…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Heh, uhm can I call you back Bia…" This time it was her turn to cut me off.

"Adam I don't care who's with you right now! I need to talk to you! Like right this second!" I glanced at Fiona who was still dumbfounded that I was talking to Bianca.

"Ah, fine. One second… " I put my hand over the mic of the phone. "Sorry Fi…" I gave her a sympathetic smile. "Can I take this real quick?"

She sighed and climbed off of me.

"Fine. But you have some explaining to do later." She walked off into the kitchen while I closed my eyes and rubbed them with my free hand.

"This better be as important as you make it sound B."

TBC

**A/N:** Reviews are pretttty great! ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Tight Lips

Chapter 6: Tight Lips

Adam's POV

"Yeah yeah. So, are you out of the hospital?"

"Aww you care about me so much B. It makes me feel so warm inside.

"Asshole. But seriously. Are you?"

"Mhm."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have picked you up!"

"It's okay, Fi picked me…"_Oh shit…_

"Fi? AS IN FIONA COYNE? SINCE WHEN WAS FIONA COYNE BACK IN TOWN?" I gulped.

See Bianca was the kind of person who didn't want to know how it happened, but only wanted to see the end result. She didn't even know that Fiona and I kept in contact after she moved from Degrassi. Bianca always had this thing about Fiona. She didn't like her and made it clear to me so I never brought her up.

"Uhh…"

"Don't tell me... Is that the girl you were making out with just now?"

"Yeahhh…?" _Is Bianca jealous?_

"WOW!_ Silence_. You have a lot of explaining to do when I see you!" She noticeably sounded aggravated. "Meet me at the pub at 9 tonight, and you better not bring that skank." Bianca hung up before I could respond to the 'invitation' or defend Fiona.

_Fuck._

"So…" Fiona came by with a coffee in hand and sat beside me. She curled up onto the couch as I retrieved my shirt from the floor and put it back on.

"You and Bianca hey… Care to fill me in?"


	7. Chapter 7: Just Do It

A/N: Glad to see people are enjoying the story!

**Chapter 7: Just Do It**

Adam's POV

I looked at my watch. 8:40. It only took about 15 minutes to get to the pub. I could have just told Fiona I had to meet someone and runaway from it all. But I figured Fiona deserved to know; especially if we were possibly going to get back together.

Fiona's POV

Adam filled me in on his situation with Bianca. He seemed to keep his eyes peeled on me, as if to read my every reaction. When he was done it looked like he thought I was going to go ape shit on him. But I didn't even know what to feel, never mind putting that into words. Only one thought was in my mine and it kept circulating and circulating.

_Adam's hooking up with Bianca. 4 . Adam. 4. Years. _

"Fi?" He gave me a look as if he was a lost puppy.

"I... I don't get it. Bianca was horrible to you in high school. How the fuck could you two end up to be best friends. WHO HOOK-UP!" After all that Bianca put Adam through, I was pissed that he could just let that slide.

"Honestly Fi, I don't even know... I mean in high school before everything got out of control, me and Bianca had a mutual attraction." WHAT! This was all news to me. Nobody had ever mentioned that Adam and Bianca were ever attracted to each other. I could see Adam's point of view, she was 'hot', but she was vile ever since I could remember!

It was silent between us for what seems like forever. For once in my life of ever knowing Adam, we sat in an uncomfortable silence. I saw Adam quickly glance at his watch before returning to looking at me.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" I looked directly at him. I had been staring at an empty spot on my wall the entire time. He bit his lip and looked off to the side.

"It's no big deal. I mean I can stay here with..."

"No. I need some time. To think. You should probably go."

"But Fi... What does this mean? For us?"

"I just need to process this information Adam." I looked down at the floor. I didn't even know why I felt so betrayed. Adam and I haven't been together for years. Why should I care that he's been sleeping with Bianca. It shouldn't come between Adam and ; but I just know that it will eventually.

Adam let out a breath. "I'm sorry Fi." He took my hand and kissed it. I felt the shock of his lips go up my hand. He got up from the couch and took his jacket. "Please call me."

TBC

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: Best Friends For Forever?

A/N: Glad to see people are liking the story so far.

Reviews = awesome

**UPDATE**: Changed my pen name to k00ks for a couple of reasons. Anyways, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 8: Best Friends. For Forever?**

Adam's POV

After brushing off the snow, I climbed into my car, which had been sitting outside Fiona's condo since the hospital and started it up. I blasted the heat and just sat there contemplating what I was going to say to Bianca.

_ Just tell her you like Fi _I thought. Then I imagined Bianca giving me a death glare, making me melt like goo. _We were just hooking up... That's all it was._

"Jeeze, I should probably get going before Bianca kills before by I even tell her a word." I whispered to myself.

I put the car in park and set out for the pub.

Bianca's POV

_Fucking Torres and that Skank..._ was all I could run through in my mind. _If I bitch out at him, he's going to ask why I even care. And it's true, I shouldn't. We were just hooking up. No strings._ Just as I was figuring out excuses in my head, because I knew I couldn't contain my anger, Adam walked in. He looked as if he was trying too hard to not bump into anything. I shot him a look asking him what the heck he was doing. He used his eyes and head to motion to his crotch area. I forgot he had just got out of the hospital. I couldn't believe he still agreed to come... Well kind of agreed?

"Hey B" He smiled and all my anger seemed to sink away. Oh but he wasn't getting away that easily.

"Do you want to order a drink before we talk?" I told him in a bitchy tone.

"Oh B, take it easy, this is no way to start a conversation to your superior." I blushed thinking back to the last time we hooked up. We were role playing that night and Adam was my 'King' while I was his, well basically his bitch. The control he had over me that night made it the best hook-up ever. He winked and grinned at me, knowing he had made me think back to that night.

"Whatever. Are you drinking anything?"

"No, I drove here tonight." I realized his playfulness was gone; he obviously wanted to get straight to the main event. He stared at me, as if asking for my permission for him to speak.

"So... Fiona?"

He told me everything. About how him and Fiona still kept in contact, and that she came up here for the surgeries. Honestly, I felt bad. Adam never really talked to me about his surgeries and his transition. Maybe he didn`t trust me enough or he felt I would judge. I guess it was the only subject that both of us were just touchy on bringing up.

I had to make him think otherwise, that I care, if I wanted us to be more than just best friends with benefits.

"Do you wanted to get back together with her?" was all I could say. He looked at me, his eyes staring into mine.

"I uhm. I do."

My heart fell the moment I heard his response. "Why now?" was all I could spit out. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. _Fuck is he ever sexy when he does that._

"I guess... well... I finally had the balls to just ask her if she was seeing anybody." He smiled at his witty comment, and as did I for a moment.

"So I guess our arrangement's aren't going to work out from now on." Adam laughed before responding

"Definitely not."

"But... Are you like, moving to New York then?" Adam sighed.

"We haven't exactly figured everything out yet. Honestly, we have nothing figured out." He came closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. _If only we could stay like this forever._ "Why B, you gonna miss me?" he teased while smiling.

"In your dreams Torres." I rolled my eyes and looked off to the side. He pulled me closer for a side hug while I rested my head on his shoulders. He kissed my head and I just wished he'd never let me go.

TBC

A/N: What's your take? Badam or Fadam? Let me know in the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Those Three Words

A/N: I see a lot of people like Badam over Fadam! I have this story planned out (but not written) to the end already, probably a few more chapter's till a wrap up!

**Chapter 9: Those Three Words**

Adam's POV

We were right outside Bianca's house just sitting there in the car as John Mayer played through the car stereo. I didn't fully understand why we were, but Bianca seemed deep into thought so I just sat there. I mean, that night wasn't going to be the last we were going to see of each other. Heck, we didn't even know if I was going to move to New York with Fi or the other way around. But I had a feeling Bianca was thinking of the worst, me moving off to New York and leaving her behind. As much as I didn't want to accept it for both our sakes, I knew it was the most plausible. Fiona had a career in New York, a real solid future. I was just at a regular job with a future mostly unclear. I could afford to move around.

I loved Fiona. I had since the day I met her and after the day we broke up. But Bianca was really something special in my life as well. She really was amazing. Some doubt my thoughts, but if you really knew her, you'd agree. She puts up walls around her to protect herself from getting hurt. They're strong, high walls that can only be broken down by persistence and love. The thought of leaving my best friend scared me. Don't get me wrong, Fi and I were basically best friend's in love, but it was different with Bianca. I couldn't explain it.

Bianca's POV

I didn't want to leave that car. Adam's car. I thought of the worst, Adam just packing up and leaving tomorrow. I knew it was unlikely, but what if? I loved Adam Torres but he didn't love me. These were the situations I beat myself up for letting Adam break through my walls. I felt vulnerable and stupid. What the fuck was I supposed to do now. I guessed leaving his car would be a step forward.

"Adam." He was staring out his window and turned his head towards me, his eye's seemed to still shine a bright blue in the night with the streetlights illuminating them. He gave me a sympathetic smile when he saw tears run down my eyes. He brought me in for a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Oh B. I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"I love you." I murmured in his shoulder. He gently pulled back from me his hands still around me.

"What?" he looked confused and I realized I had just said the 3 most powerful words to a guy who was leaving with another girl.

"Nothing." I quickly spat out and pulled away from him. "Goodbye Adam." I quickly got out of the car and ran into my house while I heard him calling out my name. I shut the door and locked it as I slammed my back against the door and slid down. I cried silently as I heard Adam knocking on my door. I waited till I heard him step off my front porch to let all my emotions spill out. "I. Love. You."

Adam's POV

I walked back to my car with a million things going through my head. Bianca told me she loved me. _Fuck. _Maybe I had heard her wrong. Thing's would have been just easier on both of us if I had heard her wrong.

* * *

Fiona's POV

I woke up to the sun streaming on my face and rolled over to look at the time. 8:15. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. I thought of Adam and the morning's we spent together, cuddled up against each other, I missed those time's dearly. I wanted him back.

"I love him" I whispered aloud. I grabbed my cell from the night stand and dialled Adam's number.

"Mmmm hellllo?" Damn was his morning voice ever so sexy.

"Adam."

Adam's POV

My closed eye's shot open when I heard her voice. "Fi?" I said excitedly. I could hear a small laugh come out of her mouth.

"Can you meet me at my place right now?"

"Yes! Of course! I'll be there in 15!" This was a good sign, she sounded happy. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled on sweat's and a hoodie. I grabbed a energy bar and quickly walked to the car. I sat there waiting for the car to heat and turned to the passenger seat. My mind went racing back to last night. I let my head rest against the headrest as I brushed the thought's away. I love Fiona Coyne.

TBC

A/N: Review please? :D


	10. Chapter 10: No Need For Words & Alt End

A/N: Stay tuned for a... ALTERNATE ENDING: BADAM FAN'S, REJOICE!

**Chapter 10: No Need For Words**

Fiona's POV

As soon as I got off the phone with Adam I grinned like I had just hit the lottery (which I basically had!). _Things were really going to work out. _I was reminiscing about the times with Adam in bed, losing track of time before I heard a knock at the door. Normally in these situations I would freak out, not looking my best for a guy and all. But with Adam, I felt comfortable. I knew that Adam thought I was truly beautiful no matter what I was wearing. Gosh was I ever lucky to have him. I walked over to the door in Adam's old boxer's that I found under the bed a while back, a baggy sweatshirt, hair tied and glasses. I knew Adam well enough to know that this was his favourite outfit, even over fancy dresses; apparently I look sexy. I open the door and my face instantly brightens as I see him holding my favourite flowers and grinning at me while looking at me up and down. I embraced him as he whispered in my ear

"I love you Fi. And I'm going to take those boxers back tonight."

I blushed then took his hands and led him into the condo and as he closed the door with his leg I pull him in for a passionate kiss. His hands were exploring my back under my shirt before we both pulled back and smiled again. He kissed me on the forehead and we sat on the couch.

He took the remote for the TV and turned it on as he wrapped his arm around me as I laid my head on his collarbone. _We should stay like this for forever._ It was as if all the words that we needed to say were said in our actions. We both wanted each other back. As for the living situation, we would make it work, even if it meant that I had to move up to Toronto. If me and Adam were together, that was all that mattered.

The End... For now ;)

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

A/N: So I thought I'd give both parties some action. This will be set after chapter 9 right after Adam heard Bianca tell him she loved him. Fiona still hasn't come to a decision if she wants Adam back or not.

_She just needs space right now._ I drove home thinking back to all the times Bianca and I had. I smiled to myself remembering the time at the carnival when Bianca had bet me a make-out session that she could win at every game we played. Let's just say, there were A LOT of make-out session's that night. Oh I loved bets and cocky Bianca.

When I got home I crashed on my couch and flipped on the TV. I pulled out my phone to see if Bianca had messaged me; nothing. I decided I would be the 'instigator' and started writing a text to Bianca.

_"B. Call me, text me or whatever you want. I need to talk to you. Please."_

My thumb hovered over the send button before hitting it and closing my phone. It was done; my text was already lost in cyberspace. I laid down and rested my head on the pillow before dozing off to sleep.

TBC

A/N: The traffic say's that there were 0 visitor's and 0 hits ever since Saturday which is impossible because people have reviewed, so I don't know if it's down or what, but please review so I know that people are actually reading this! Thanks :D

And tell me, was the ending to Fadam too abrupt? Should I add on?


	11. Chapter 11: We're Better Off As Friends

**Chapter 11: We're Better Off As Friends**

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I rarely get enough time during the week to think about my story but I finally finished it tonight after watching the new promo and getting all psyched all over again.  
Anyways, here is the last chapter of this story. I'm going to probably write a sequel. About which couple? I'm not quite sure right now but I'll figure it out!

Thanks for the review's guys! It means a lot that people are actually reading my story :D

**Beginning of Adam's POV (italics) is perhaps considered borderline M!**

* * *

Bianca's POV

5 days straight. 5 days straight Adam's been trying to get a hold of me, but I couldn't face him. I knew that he was in love with Fiona and what we had didn't even come close to their connection. Even so, there still was a part of me that wanted to believe that Adam would run into my house and sweep me off my feet.

He came by my house, left countless text messages, voicemails and I couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to talk because he heard what I said to him or because Fiona and him had gotten back together. I basically locked myself in my house for a fear that I would run into Fiona or Adam. I looked horrible. My eyes were baggy from consistent crying through the nights, my hair was everywhere and I hadn't changed out of my PJ's since. It was about the 6th day that I was just tired of feeling like a lost puppy. Plus I was out of ice cream, my comfort food.

I took a much needed shower, put on clean clothes and put some makeup on. After looking in the mirror satisfied with how I looked I set out to the grocery store. _Baby steps._

Adam's POV

_"How bad do you want me?"_ _My vision was blurred so all I could see was a lady standing in front of me with nothing on but panties and a polka-dot bra. Damn is her body ever fucking gorgeous. She took my speechlessness as a good thing and climbed onto of me, straddling my lap. I bring my hands up to her curves while she rotated her hips against my crotch area. "Getting hard aren't you baby?" She winks at me as she brings her lips to mine. I didn't even have to open my eye's to know whose lips I was kissing. Bianca. _

I was jolted awake from my dream when my cell phone rang and vibrated on the coffee table. I quickly grabbed for it and looked at the ID before flipping it open.

"Fiona!" I said happily.

"Hey Adam." I could feel her smile through the phone. "Do you want to meet me at our Starbucks in an hour? I really think we have some things to talk about."

"Anything for Princess Fiona." She laughs.

"Well Prince Charming, see you then." I hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling thinking to myself if Fiona and I were on the same page. I didn't want to hurt her; she was one of my best friends. I rolled off my bed and proceeded to get ready.

Bianca's POV

Score! They had my favourite sherbet ice cream in stock at the grocery store. At least something was working in my favour. I treaded through the snow on the sidewalk paying attention to how calming stepping on untouched snow was.

_"I could use a coffee"_ I thought to myself. I eyed the Starbucks just down the street and set out for it. I opened the door and looked right at the menu, wondering if I should try something new when a felt eyes staring at me. I turned to see Adam looking straight at me. The girl sitting in front of him turned as well. My eyes widened as I saw the face of Fiona who looked surprised as well. We hadn't seen each other since high school. My brain was telling me to just turn around and run but my heart was just too curious to know if I even had a chance anymore. I forced my legs to walk toward them and saw both Adam and Fiona's faces smile.

"Hi Bianca." Fiona said with a legitimate smile on her face.

"Hi." I said back as I glanced at Adam who was smiling at me still. Fiona also glanced over at Adam before speaking again.

"I'm going to go do some errands, I'll catch up with you guy's later." Fiona said with a wink directed at Adam. As she got up Adam did as well and gave her a hug then she smiled at me once again before walking out.

"Would you like to sit B?" Adam's hands were pointing to the now vacant seat beside me.

"Uh sure." I sat down and Adam took my hands in his own; oh how I missed that feeling. I looked at him confused as he gulped then looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I love you too."

The End... For now?

**A/N: Let me know in the reviews which couple I should write a sequel to!**


End file.
